<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les Chutes by Clemania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557983">Les Chutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemania/pseuds/Clemania'>Clemania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonne lecture, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Guerre, Happy Ending, M/M, Merci, OS, Smut, Telle est la question, amour eternel, bombes, c'est doux, c'est mon premier, havre, mature - Freeform, ou sad ending, soyez indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemania/pseuds/Clemania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis aime Harry. Harry aime Louis. Mais en période de guerre, alors que les injures fusent et qu'ils n'ont plus de famille, Harry et Louis décident d'aller aux falaises afin de s'aimer éternellement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les Chutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Voici mon tout premier OS Larry Stylinson. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vaux, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter! </p><p>L'histoire se passe en 1944 pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, dans la ville du Havre, après que les premiers bombardements soient lancés sur la ville, faisant ainsi, beaucoup de victimes. </p><p>Je sais qu'il est très court mais j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira.<br/>Bonne lecture.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils courraient. Main dans la main, échappant à l’enfer du bruit et de la fumée que les obus dégageaient. La guerre. La haine. La destruction. C’était ça leur quotidien. La ville du Havre était presque complètement détruite. Louis et Harry devaient faire attention à ne pas trébucher et tomber sur des ruines d’immeuble ou de magasins autrefois chaleureux et bondés.</p><p>Tout était gris. Sans vie. Mort. Ils étaient morts de l’intérieur eux aussi. Et pourtant, leurs cœurs battaient d’un même rythme et leurs sangs pulsaient jusque dans leurs oreilles sous l’effet de l’adrénaline et de la peur. Ils s’arrêtèrent un instant, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre leurs souffles. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que les bombardements de l’armée américaine et britannique avaient commencés, et les deux jeunes amants avaient décidé de fuir, à tout jamais. De toute façon, plus rien ne les retenait ici. Ils avaient perdu leurs familles, leurs amis, leurs maisons respectives. Ils savaient que s’ils ne s’en allaient pas, la guerre allait les séparer. Et c’était tout ce qu’ils ne voulaient pas, se quitter. Oui, ils avaient décidé de partir.</p><p>Un bruit assourdissant de moteur se fit entendre. Louis et Harry levèrent la tête dans un même geste. Des avions ennemis volaient au-dessus des vestiges et des débris, prêts à lâcher les bombes sur la ville. Les amoureux reprirent leur course dans les rues, cherchant un endroit pour se cacher tout comme les habitants terrifiés. Les femmes portaient leurs bambins dans leurs bras, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Les enfants plaquaient leurs petites mains sur leurs oreilles, le vacarme des explosions au loin et des avions transperçant leurs tympans fragiles. Certains attendaient, les bras ouverts, que la fin arrive en criant « Allez-y ! Tuez-nous ! De toute façon à quoi bon vivre dans une misère pareille ? »</p><p>Louis et Harry parvinrent enfin à trouver refuge dans un petit hôtel en ruine, désert et détruit mais encore praticable. Ils entrèrent à l’intérieur. Ils longèrent un long couloir, à la recherche d’une chambre épargnée au milieu des débris et des murs brisés. Ils firent attention à ne pas regarder aux mauvais endroits, où parfois, quelques corps étaient allongés, durs et froids, attendant de disparaitre sous les décombres d’une dernière explosion. La dernière chambre comportait deux petits lits simples séparés d’une table de chevet et une armoire. L’endroit était sale, poussiéreux mais parfait pour leur dernière nuit. Eux qui avaient passé les nuits précédentes dehors, ils avaient ici un confort inédit.</p><p>Harry ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que Louis s’avançait pour commencer à secouer les couvertures recouvertes de poussières. Harry retira sa veste et la posa dans un coin, en silence. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas si c’était parce qu’ils n’avaient rien à dire à ce moment-là ou parce qu’ils avaient trop à dire et qu’ils avaient peur que leurs mots déchirent leur silence confortable. Leur silence. Ironique à dire sachant que les bombes au dehors les rendaient sourd parfois pendant plusieurs secondes tellement le bruit était un enfer. Louis retira sa veste à son tour et resta debout, immobile au milieu de la chambre. Le jeune bouclé entoura ses bras autour du corps fin mais ferme de son amant et posa sa tête sur son épaule.</p><p>- On devrait juste se reposer, chuchota Louis. </p><p>	Harry hocha la tête, prit la main du mécheux et le guida sur le lit étroit poussé contre le mur. Il se collèrent l’un à l’autre, enlacés torse contre dos, la grande main de Harry posée sur le ventre de Louis. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un petit moment, puis Louis rompit le silence.</p><p>- Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? </p><p>	Harry fronça les sourcils à la question. Bien sûr qu’il s’en souvenait. Le souvenir était aussi clair que de l’eau de source. C’était bien avant toute cette période d’horreur et de misère.</p><p>- Comme si c’était hier. </p><p>***</p><p>Ils s’étaient rencontrés un après-midi ensoleillé. Harry était à la terrasse du café en bas de chez lui. Comme toujours, il aimait boire une bière fraiche en lisant le journal du jour. C’était son habitude, sa routine des vacances. À vrai dire, il connaissait bien le gérant du café, pour faire simple, il était un ami proche mais aussi son patron. Harry était serveur ici et avait pris ses deux semaines de congés en ce début de juillet. Il était tranquillement en train de lire quand il entendit un klaxon, un bruit assez sourd et une voix grave crier. Là, dans la rue, se trouvait un homme au sol, son vélo à quelques pas de lui. Harry s’était rapidement levé et s’était rapproché de l’incident. Le conducteur, à peine sorti de sa voiture, avait commencé à s’exclamer haut et fort :</p><p>- Mais tu peux pas faire attention, nom de Dieu ? Ma voiture sort du garage. Si jamais il y a une rayure dessus…</p><p>- Je suis désolé, s’était empressé de dire le jeune homme, toujours par terre, mais en position assise. </p><p>	Un petit attroupement s’était formé autour du cycliste, mais personne ne l’avait aidé. Harry s’était agenouillé auprès du garçon, regardant rapidement s’il avait une quelconque blessure grave. </p><p>- Les vélos se croient toujours tout permis !</p><p>- Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais les vélos sont bien plus vulnérables que les voitures. C’est vous qui auriez dû faire plus attention. </p><p>	Énervé, le chauffard était remonté dans son auto et était reparti, laissant la foule qui s’était amassée à la scène se disperser. Harry regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux et fut surpris de remarquer la profondeur de ses yeux. Bleu comme la mer, bleu comme le ciel. Harry fut si subjugué qu’il en avait presque oublié ses réflexes. </p><p>- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Harry.</p><p>	 Le jeune homme avait rapidement hoché la tête. Une jolie nuance rosée avait pris place sur ses pommettes rebondies. Harry pensa immédiatement que le garçon était le plus joli qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré dans sa vie. Ses cheveux châtains étaient en désordre, certainement à cause de la chute, mais Harry trouva ceci follement séduisant. Il tenta de se relever du sol et le bouclé se pressa de lui tendre une main pour l’aider. Une fois sur pieds, Harry remarqua que le jeune homme avait le coude et le genou écorchés.</p><p>	Harry pointa les égratignures du garçon et ce dernier fut surpris de voir que sa peau était éraflée à certains endroits. Harry pensa que peut-être il avait été trop sonné par l’accident pour remarquer ceci. </p><p>- On devrait désinfecter ça. Je travaille dans ce bar juste là, on peut aller là-bas si tu veux. </p><p>	Ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais Harry voulait secrètement ne pas laisser partir cette belle créature. Le jeune garçon hocha de la tête à nouveau et Harry passa un bras sur ses hanches pour l’aider à marcher. Ils boitillèrent ensemble jusqu’au comptoir du café où Marcel, le gérant, s’exclama :</p><p>- Nom de Dieu Harry, mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?</p><p>- Un petit accrochage dehors. Je peux l’emmener dans la réserve ? Il faut que je nettoie ses égratignures. </p><p>- Oui, bien sûr.</p><p>	La réserve n’était pas l’endroit le plus propre et le plus spacieux du bar, mais c’était celui où l’on pouvait avoir un peu d’intimité. Harry ne voulait pas que sa belle créature soit exposée aux regards de tous les clients du café. Il y avait des balais, des sceaux et des serpillères entassés dans un coin, des étagères un peu poussiéreuses sur lesquelles étaient stockées les bouteilles d’alcool et de sirop, des cagettes avec des sacs de café moulu, ainsi que des torchons et des nappes propres soigneusement pliés sur une desserte en bois. Harry fit asseoir le jeune homme sur des caisses en bois empilées et prit un torchon propre qu’il alla humidifier au robinet du comptoir. Il revient quelques secondes après et s’agenouilla près du mécheux. Il commença à tamponner doucement la peau écorchée, mais le silence dans lequel ils se trouvaient devenait un peu embarrassant. Alors le bouclé finit relever la tête et demanda :</p><p>- Comment tu t’appelles ?</p><p>	Le garçon plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, et déglutit avant de répondre.</p><p>- Louis. Tomlinson, précisa-t-il. Et toi ?</p><p>- Harry Styles. </p><p>	Louis hocha acquiesça et Harry se releva pour se diriger vers les étagères. Il chercha la bouteille d’alcool la plus forte qu’il avait et s’empara d’une bouteille de cocoroco. Il en versa un peu sur son torchon mouillé et revint vers Louis.</p><p>- Ça risque de bruler un peu.</p><p>	Il recommença ses gestes et sentit le jeune homme se crisper légèrement. Louis éclaircit sa voix et demanda :</p><p>- Alors comme ça tu travailles ici ?</p><p>	Harry sourit. Il trouvait ça mignon que le garçon fasse la conversation pour montrer qu’il ne craignait pas la douleur de la brulure que le bouclé lui infligeait.</p><p>- Oui. J’habite l’immeuble en face donc c’est plutôt pratique pour moi.</p><p>Ils ne dirent plus rien. Harry continua de tapoter sur la peau rougie de Louis, nettoyant soigneusement les plaies.</p><p>- Et voilà, j’ai terminé. </p><p>	Harry se releva et le jeune homme lui sourit. Et bon Dieu, Harry crut qu’il allait mourir tant il était éblouissant. Il était tellement, tellement beau avec ses yeux plissés et ses lèvres étirées. Alors Harry qui ne voulait pas le voir partir avait proposé, avec une légère appréhension :</p><p>- Je… Je t’offre un verre ?</p><p>***</p><p>- Moi aussi je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier, répondit Louis. Et tu sais, je ne te l’avais jamais dit mais, j’avais fait exprès de boiter ce jour-là.</p><p>	Harry pouffa. Avec le recul, ce n’était même pas étonnant venant de la part de Louis. </p><p>- Tu n’étais pas très causant d’ailleurs, murmura Harry avec un sourire. </p><p>- Tu m’intimidais Bouclette. </p><p>	Louis se retourna pour faire face à Harry. Rien n’avait changé depuis ce jour. Ils s’aimaient toujours à en mourir. La guerre ne leur avait pas enlevé ça, au moins. Mais leurs yeux. Leurs yeux n’étaient plus comme avant. Ils n’étaient plus aussi brillants et vivants qu’avant. Et ça, Louis ne le supportait pas. Alors Louis pleurait, souvent. C’est ça que faisait la guerre. Elle rendait les gens tristes, pauvres et malheureux.</p><p>	Harry passa sa main sur la joue de Louis et il vint embrasser le front du mécheux alors qu’un soupir passa les lèvres de ce dernier.</p><p>- Je t’aime, chuchota Harry. Pour toujours. </p><p>- Je t’aime aussi, répondit Louis.</p><p>	Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Leurs lèvres s’effleuraient, se cherchaient. Leurs mains se caressaient. Alors, enfin, Harry pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Louis. Enfin, la chaleur prit la place de la tristesse. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble, les mains de Louis agrippèrent le t-shirt de Harry qu’il finit par faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Louis retira aussi le sien, et leurs torses se collèrent. Peau contre peau. Ils s’embrassaient. Encore. Longtemps. Les mains de Harry passaient partout sur les corps du mécheux. Il voulait le sentir, partout. Ils retirèrent leurs pantalons et leurs caleçons. Louis grimpa sur les hanches du bouclé tandis qu’ils continuaient de s’embrasser. Encore et encore. La moiteur de leurs baisers faisait grimper le désir, et bientôt ils se trouvèrent tous les deux durs, leurs érections se frottant l’une contre l’autre. Louis roulait ses hanches contre celles de Harry, et leurs gémissements, leurs soupirs se mélangeaient. Ils s’emmêlaient, s’emboitaient, si bien qu’on aurait pu penser qu’ils ne formaient qu’un seul corps.</p><p>- Harry, soupira Louis. </p><p>	Le bouclé porta les doigts à sa bouche pour les recouvrir de salive, puis il les glissa le long du dos de Louis avant d’arriver à la courbe parfaite de ses fesses. Louis respirait de plus en plus fort, anticipant ce qui allait suivre. Harry introduit un doigt, puis un deuxième en Louis, et le long soupir de plaisir que le mécheux laissa échapper excita encore plus Harry.</p><p>- T’es si beau Louis.</p><p>	Louis grogna. Il aimait quand Harry lui disait des mots doux alors qu’ils faisaient l’amour. Ça lui faisait tout oublier. La douleur, la tristesse, il n’y avait plus qu’eux deux. Ensemble pour l’éternité. </p><p>	Louis fourra son nez dans le cou de Harry et inspira son odeur. Il était ivre de lui. Les doigts du bouclé touchèrent la prostate de Louis et il se cambra de plaisir. Il était toujours avachi au-dessus de Harry, à califourchon sur ses hanches. Louis n’en pouvait plus, tout était trop intense alors même que Harry n’était pas encore entré en lui. Si cela continuait, il allait jouir très prochainement. </p><p>- Je veux te toucher, souffla Louis. </p><p>	Il se redressa un peu et embrassa le torse de Harry. Il descendit ses baisers jusqu’à son nombril qu’il effleura lentement et tortueusement. Puis, il glissa sa langue le long des poils pubiens de Harry, le taquinant avec plaisir avant d’arriver à sa verge. Il déposa quelques baisers humides et leva les yeux vers Harry. Il retenait sa respiration, tant il était excité et torturer par la lenteur des gestes de Louis. Enfin, Louis prit son membre viril dans sa main et commença à le caresser de haut en bas. Harry souffla longuement, il avait envie de pleurer tellement c’était bon. Il regarda Louis. Il avait les joues rougies par le plaisir, les pupilles dilatées qui rendaient son regard plus intense et des lèvres gonflées par les nombreux baisers qu’ils avaient échangés. Harry pensa qu’il ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état et un gémissement lui échappa. Louis venait de remplacer ses mains par sa bouche. Il englobait de ses lèvres parfaite le gland de Harry et jouait avec sa langue. C’est comme si la bouche de Louis était faite pour Harry. </p><p>- Louis… Je… C’est si bon…</p><p>	Louis sentait son membre lui faire mal tellement il était gonflé. Il se redressa et Harry grogna de frustration alors que son sexe dur, rouge et humide de bave ne recevait plus aucune attention. Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, langoureusement et Louis susurra dans l’oreille de Harry :</p><p> </p><p>- Je te veux, maintenant. </p><p>	Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il renversa Louis sur le lit et en profita pour sucer la fine peau de ses clavicules. Puis il se positionna correctement et appuya le bout de sa verge à l’entrée de Louis. Ce dernier hocha la tête et Harry le pénétra tout doucement. Il voulait tout ressentir et surtout, il ne voulait pas faire mal au mécheux, même si en cinq ans ils avaient bien eu le temps de s’habituer.</p><p>	Louis ferma les yeux, subjugué par le plaisir. Rapidement, leurs respirations accélérèrent et leurs gémissements se mélangèrent. Harry accéléra ses va-et-vient, frappant la prostate de Louis. Louis passa les mains dans les boucles de Harry. Ils s’embrassaient, gémissaient encore, se consumaient de désir. </p><p>	Leurs corps commencèrent à trembler, ils répétaient le prénom de l’autre inlassablement.</p><p>- Harry… siffla Louis. Je vais jouir.</p><p>	Harry révulsa les yeux. Il sentit le corps de son amant se tendre et Louis jouit, entre leurs deux corps, son sexe projetant du sperme chaud et collant par petits jets. Harry suivit quelques secondes après, jouissant en Louis.</p><p>	Il tomba sur le lit, à côté du corps bouillonnant de Louis. Des larmes salées coulaient sur ses joues avant d’atterrir à la base de son cou. Ce n’était pas rare qu’en ce moment, Harry pleure après ou pendant un orgasme. Le poids de la peur et du plaisir était constant et il ne savait jamais s’ils faisaient l’amour pour la dernière fois. Mais cette après-midi, il savait que c’était l’ultime fois.</p><p>	Harry tourna la tête pour observer Louis, qui était toujours un peu haletant. Il remarqua que lui aussi pleurait. Le mécheux tourna la tête à son tour, et alors, dans un sourire silencieux et un regard lourd de sens, ils comprirent. Ils le savaient tous les deux. C’était la dernière fois.</p><p>	Harry baissa les yeux sur le corps de Louis. Sa peau laiteuse était recouverte par une fine pellicule de sueur qui le faisait briller, comme une étoile sur le point d’exploser. Ses jambes étaient fines, encore musclées, mais la nourriture n’était plus aussi abondante qu’à la bonne époque. Harry fixa l’épaisse cicatrice sur l’avant-bras du mécheux. Il était allé chercher de la farine et des œufs un matin, et Louis était revenu le bras en sang, une plaie profonde et quelque peu répugnante que Harry avait dû soigner. Aujourd’hui, la peau était encore rouge et boursoufflée, marque récente d’une blessure de guerre.</p><p>	Il remonta jusqu’au visage de Louis. Les larmes avaient séché sur ses pommettes, et un air paisible habillait son visage. Il s’était endormi là, nu, contre le corps de Harry. Et alors que la fatigue le prenait à son tour, le bouclé s’autorisa à lâcher un sanglot qu’il retenait depuis ce matin. Il savait que bientôt, tout ceci serait fini. Il renifla, essuya d’un geste rapide ses joues humides, ferma les yeux, et finit par s’endormir.</p><p>***</p><p>	Lorsqu’il ouvra à nouveau les yeux, Harry remarqua que Louis l’observait de ses deux prunelles bleues, la tête posée sur son bras qu’il avait replié sous sa tête. Il faisait plus sombre que tout à l’heure, le soleil se couchait lentement sur la ville.</p><p>	Ils se levèrent, ramassèrent leurs vêtements étalés sur le sol sale et ils s’habillèrent. En silence, toujours. Tout dans la pièce était poussiéreux, délabré, cassé, en ruine. Mais ils n’y faisaient même pas attention. Rien n’était anormal. Tous ces décombres avaient un sens pendant la guerre.</p><p>	Lorsqu’ils sortirent, les rues étaient vides, comme si les dernières bombes qui avaient fendu le ciel avant de s’écraser sur le sol quelques heures plus tôt, avaient retiré toute trace de vie, d’humanité et de chaleur dans la ville.</p><p>	Ils ne coururent pas cette fois-ci. Ils prirent leur temps. Ils savaient qu’ils n’avaient pas à être pressé de sauter. Que la mort les attendrait quoi qu’il arrive. Ils prirent le temps de respirer l’air poussiéreux, d’enjamber les décombres, de fermer les yeux à la vue d’un corps froid et dur au coin d’une ruelle.</p><p>	Ils sortirent de la ville. Le vent était plus fort, et leurs lèvres avait un goût de sel alors qu’ils s’approchaient de l’océan. Ils pouvaient déjà entendre le son des vagues qui se fracassaient sur les parois rugueuses des falaises.</p><p>	D’un accord silencieux, ils se prirent la main, les serrant un peu plus fort alors qu’ils approchaient du bord de la falaise. Ils se stoppèrent. Un pas de plus, et ils tombaient. Ils se firent face, se tenant les mains. D’un autre point de vue, leur position aurait pu faire penser à deux amants, le jour de leur mariage, s’échangeant des vœux d’amour et de fidélité. Mais c’était ici, une histoire bien plus tragique. </p><p>- Louis. Je veux que tu saches que je t’aime. Tellement. Il n’existe pas de mot plus fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Je t’aime et je t’aimerais toujours.</p><p>	La voix de Harry était tremblante, et des larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment. </p><p>- Dans une vie meilleure, je t’aurais donné une vie paisible, remplie de rires, avec une maison au milieu d’un champs, avec des enfants qui joueraient dans le jardin.</p><p>	Les larmes coulaient. Louis aussi pleurait. Il lécha les perles salées au coin de sa bouche, et continua d’écouter Harry. </p><p>- Mais ce soir, je peux seulement t’offrir mon amour éternel.</p><p>- Je t’aime tellement aussi. J’aurais aimé vivre cette vie avec toi, dans ce monde meilleur. Mais ce que tu me donnes ce soir, ça me va déjà très bien. Tout ce qu’on a vécu ces dernières années, je n’aurais jamais pu demander mieux Harry. Tu m’as appris tellement de choses, il n’y a rien que je regrette. Rien.</p><p>	Harry hocha la tête avant d’enlacer le mécheux. Ils s’approchèrent encore un peu plus du bord de la falaise. S’embrassèrent une dernière fois. Un baiser, doux mais plein de sens. Un baiser qui disait « Merci pour tout. Je t’aime ». Louis chuchota :</p><p>- Promet-moi qu’on se retrouveras, là-haut.</p><p>	Harry sourit à travers ses larmes, et caressa du bout des doigts le visage de Louis. </p><p>- Je te le promet. </p><p>	Ce fut leur dernière parole. Ils sautèrent, accroché l’un à l’autre.</p><p>	Leur chute était rapide. Leurs oreilles sifflaient. Et pourtant, ils purent se remémorer leurs vies. De leur enfance respective, à leur adolescence, leur rencontre, leur premier baiser, la première fois qu’ils firent l’amour, la première injure qu’ils reçurent, la première bombe lâchée sur la ville. Comme un film qui défilait en ralenti, le film de leur vie. </p><p>	Ce n’était pas la guerre qui les avait tués. Mais les insultes homophobes, les regards noirs, les crachats des passants sur leurs habits. Ils voulaient juste s’aimer, mais ils vivaient à la mauvaise époque. Les reproches devenaient trop lourds, les injures de plus en plus insupportables. Alors ils avaient décidé de sauter. S’aimer pour toujours et ne plus souffrir.</p><p>	La chute arriva à sa fin. Leurs corps percutèrent l’océan. Et tout devint noir. Ils moururent. Mais leur amour, lui, vivra à jamais.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>